Episode 8627 (27th April 2015)
Plot Jenny goes to the garage and puts on a show of being shaken, claiming that Maria went for her. Sam leaves No.5 with a firm promise to see Sinead again. Jenny stops Kevin from going to see Maria. Callum meets Sarah as she goes to the Rovers to see about the job and follows her into the pub. Kevin takes Jenny for a drink and tells her how brilliant she has been for him and Jack. Sally also refuses to listen to Sophie's concerns. Liz is interested in Sarah's application and gives her a trial run starting immediately. Sam approaches Chesney outside the chippy and he is pacified when Sam tells him that Sinead is lucky to have him. He promises to stay out of the way. Bethany returns home at lunch hour and has to explain to Nick that she has a free period. Callum flirts with Sarah over the bar and in the yard but she playfully fends him off. Sally decides to invite Jenny and Kevin over to their table in the pub and insists that Sophie be welcoming to them. Luke tells a livid Maria what Jenny told Kevin. A nervous Cathy arrives at the cafe. Roy offers to take her for a drink and goes to change his cardigan. Maria confronts Jenny in the Rovers and everyone hears her side of the story but Jenny denies her version. Sophie overhears Maria's accusation that Jenny is tapped in the head. Nick finds Bethany playing truant at home. Roy finds Cathy has left the cafe and catches up with her at the bus stop. She makes her excuses that something has come up and leaves hurriedly. Nick summons Sarah home and she gets a promise out of Bethany that she'll go back to school tomorrow. Jenny wonders if she should just leave the area. Luke tells Maria he believes her version of events. Sophie calls on her and tells her she does as well. Maria tells her she thinks Jenny is a lunatic. Sophie tries to tell her dad the truth about Jenny. He refuses to believe her when she tells him that Jenny lied about the fight with Maria and that Jenny wasn’t sacked from her job at all - she quit. Kevin tells Sophie he won't listen to any more of her accusations and she tearfully tells him that in that case she's moving in with Sally. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill Guest cast *Sam Hayden - Peter Mitchell Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sophie tries to tell Kevin the truth about Jenny; Sam leaves after picking up on Chesney's jealousy toward him; and Sarah becomes the latest barmaid in the Rovers Return. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,954,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2015 episodes